King Polaris I
|- |'Name'|| Polaris I, The Blind-Deaf |- |'Nation(s) Ruled' || Sumnar, Pholoria, Radicant, Seran, Hylarth, Mazch and the Antarctic |- |'Reign' || 6694 - 6785 |- |'Coronation'|| 6694 |- |'Other Titles'|| King of Sumnar and Pholoria, Clansmaster of Orange-Amaranth, Medicine Man of the Fashad Tribe, Uniter of Seven Kingdoms, Sovereign of Radicant, Liberator of Seran and Hylarth, Fair Autocrat of the Isle of Mazch, Protector of the Free Fleets, Defender of the Faith and Conquerer of all Antarctic Territories |- | align=center colspan=2 |'Personal Information' |- |'Born'|| 6636 |- |'Birthplace'|| Eprum, Sumnar |- |'Mother'|| Mira, princess of Pholoria |- |'Father'|| King Zirus III of Sumnar |- |'Full Name' || Polaris Nathanael Carpathia |- | align=center colspan=2 |'Royal Information' |- |'Predecessor' || Zirus III |- |'Successor' || Enri V (Empire of Sumnar), Arden II (Empire of Hylarth) |- |'Spouse' || Cynthia, duchess of Radicant |- |'Issue' || Enri V, Arden II |- |'Imperial House' || Carpathia |- |'Royal Anthem' || There is still hope |- |'Royal Motto' || Long has Cystalis been divided, We are Brothers, not Enemies! |- |'Signature' || |} King Polaris I is a major character in Loku lore, and will have a major role in the movie-comic, Blue Insurrection. Early Life Polaris was born in 6636 in Zaerhol, Sumnar, to King Zirus III and Mira, Princess of Pholoria. At the age of 9 months, Polaris first gained the ability to talk and at the age of 15 months, he was able to walk. Polaris was also able to read and string full sentences at the age of 2 years. Polaris was diagnosed with haemophilia at the age of 4, and as such his parents are worried not only for their child, but for the line of succession. As such, various Anti-Monarchist movements took control of this current setback to gain popularity among the population. In the summer of 6642, Polaris fell dangerously ill with Turquoise Fever after a routine blood transfusion intended to regulate his haemophilia. His haemophilia improved, however, the Turquoise Fever resulted in his loss of hearing. Though completely deaf, Polaris was still extremely keen of sight, this caused him to excel in various spy-based and quick movement activities. He was also sensitive to vibrations, this allowed him to partake in music, despite never actually being able to hear the notes. He also developed a fondness towards Astronomy and Sociology. Military Service At the age of 13, Polaris began his active service, advancing in strategy, and successfully securing key battles. At the age of 15, he was temporarily blinded by a Chlorine gas strike by Hylarth. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, but by the time he arrived, the effects of Chlorine had already affected his liver. He was able to regain duty the next year. Two months later, he suffered shrapnel wounds to eyes as a result of an explosion. This left him permanently blind, and bed-ridden for fourteen months. Adolescence After being permanently blinded, his haemophilia started becoming active again, causing various clotting failures in his shrapnel wound. He had also developed Polio shortly after. Doctors were about to give up on his condition, until he was visited by Khrytos in a vision. He was cured completely of his Polio and Haemophilia, and despite being both blind and deaf, he was able to see and hear through Khrytos. Polaris graduated from Skalfoth University in 5557 with two degrees in Psychology, and one in Medicine. Life in Exile Following the assassination of his parents in 6659, the Citizen's Revolutionary Assembly, took control over Sumnar, and forced Polaris into exile. He spent most of his exile in Radicant, rallying for civil rights, and creating a counter-movement against the CRA. He also spent time in Seran and Pholoria, training with both the Hundred Clans and the Ai’arloth Tribes. In that time, he formed a close friendship with the Clansmaster and the Ai’arloth Chieftan. During his exile, Khrytos guided him and protected him greatly. Life as a Clansman While he was hunting, he was ambushed by a horde of clansmen. Confused, he began attacking them, and eventually overpowering them. When the group revealed that they were simply scouting for food, he began to offer them his, but he was waved down, as they were also hunting for elk. As Polaris and the clansmen were about to say their farewells, Jeorg, one of the clansmen, discovered a dormant bomb. However, while they began to leave, the bomb suddenly exploded, setting Jeorg on fire. Polaris quickly extinguished the fire, but realized that Jeorg still had severe burns. At this moment, Polaris knew that he needed to accompany the Clansmen back to their base. As the group arrived at Clansbase Fusia-Charcoal, Polaris Life in the Ai'arloth Nations Reclamation to the Throne Unification of Cystalis Rusulka Revolution Death and Legacy Personal Life Diplomatic Life Personality Polaris was described as an honorable man. In his time in the military, he was described as “Jaunty, but not arrogant”. Whereas, in his university years, his professor described him as a reserved and serious individual. He was known by both the Hundred Clans and the Ai’arloth tribes as a compassionate and diplomatic person. Despite this, he is still viewed by the Maoec Tribes as a "Cold Murderer", after he was falsely blamed for the self-induced death of his sister, Kandrah of Hylarth, who was subsequently an important figure among the Maoec. Relationships As a Child It is assumed that both of his children greatly looked up to him, as they often claimed to be the "Sole Child of Polaris". Whether this was true, or whether it had only been a political stunt to gain favour during the Cystalian World War. Role in the Loku Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Characters in Loku Category:Army of the Raised Category:Deceased Characters